wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Shelly Hair Surprises, Mi'Andre Exclusives, Gold vs. Lloyd, and more in a SUPER BOWL sized Weebley!
Ready, hike! In honor of the big Super Bowl XLIX tonight, we have a special styled Weebley for you guys along with a football field sized Weebley! And in this juicy issue, we have some EXCLUSIVE stories for ya'll so continue reading below to start off your football festive evening! ---- Shelly Yanes: "I'm Not a Natural Blonde!" While at 2015 Victoria Secret Winter Glamfest, we were able to catch up with Luke & Lauren star Shelly Yanes and while we talked with her about hairstyling tips and tricks, she revealed a big secret to us that she's never told to the public! We asked Shelly whether or not she'd be interested in dying her hair. Apparently she already has! "I'm not a natural blonde!" the Wiki Channel actress laughingly told us. "No, I dyed my hair blonde when I was 12. I was born a brunette." But the actress actually has a perfectly good reason for it. "When I was 8 I started developing Achromotrichia which is the loss of pigment in your hair," Shelly said. "Pigment is what makes your hair the color it is. My hair was literally turning gray and I would always cry about it. The doctors told my parents that basically my hair was going to eventually go completely gray and I was only a kid. Health wise, I was okay, it was just my hair. My parents were reluctant to get it dyed in fear that it would worsen the issue but when I was 12, they got the okay from the doctors. I decided I wanted to do something different so I went blonde! I think it's much more me." Wow! That's something you probably definitely never knew about Shelly. Well that's just one more thing to remind us that celebrities have problems just like us! ---- HOW GOOD IS THEIR LOVE? Okay, so let's talk! We all have heard of DJ Chase's new single "How Good Is Your Love" and when it first released, Chatter blew up about it, everyone suspecting that the song was about G.I. Jennings star, Mikayla Totten! Well, now we have EXCLUSIVE statements from both DJ and Mikayla! DJ Chase visited our headquarters the other day for a photoshoot and we were able to get some details out of him about their relationships. US: "This song was rumored to be about a Wiki Channel star, Mikayla Totten, who has been rumored to be your significant other before. We don't want to make you uncomfortable but...spill the beans!" DJ Chase: "(laughs a bit) Thanks. You know uhhh. I will say this, I like to create music to entertain, but I also believe that my music reflects my life, the good and the bad--and the people in my life as well (laughs) I will say this though however, I think everyone already knows what's what, but I am very happy with my life right now and that's in all honesty." Everybody already knows what's what? Very happy with his life right now? Did he really just confirm that they're together? Our reps caught Totten at Starbucks a few days ago and surprisingly, she spoke out! US: "Mikayla, tell us, where does your rumored relationship with DJ Chase stand? This song is sending so many messages!" Mikayla Totten: "(sighs) The song is incredibly sweet, De'Andre is incredibly sweet, and whoever the song is for is very lucky. De'Andre and I have always been super close and we love each other. Whether it's romantically or platonically, we'll always love each other. That's where our relationship stands." Mikayla's got us playing Whitney on max volume! Well it totally seems like these two just admitted that they are together, touchdown! What do you guys think? ---- GOLD VS. LLOYD Oh boy, here we go! Chatter has been really spicy lately. Earlier in January, we posted a Weebley that featured an interview with Break Free's Percilla Gold. She slammed The Aca-Girls star Marley Michele and told us what it's like to have a celebrity as a bully. Luke & Lauren star Kelly Lloyd however is good friends with Michele and posted a photobooth picture of Michele captioning "Don't listen to the Hollywood barbie brats that lack professionalism. This girl has helped me through the ups and through the downs." This started a Chatter war between Percilla and Kelly with Percilla calling Lloyd names like "Jelly Sloyd" and "Smelly Kloyd" and Kelly calling Gold classes. The hastag #GoldVsLloyd was trending all over Chatter and people, even celebrities, began taking sides. Now that the hashtag has vastly cooled down, we thought it'd only be right to contact Gold and Lloyd to hear their two sides. Marley Michele however still is remaining quiet about everything that's been going on. Gold: "Okay, first of all let me say this. I have nothing against Kelly personally. I don't hold grudges, but at the same time I will not be attacked on social media (laughs). Yes him and I grew up together a lot and worked on a lot of the same projects and I never really had a problem with him personally, but we have different relationships with people, so I can totally understand him trying to be a "good friend" (laughs) but what I can't do is let someone just sit there and act like things that happened in the past never happened. As I said multiple times, the Aca-Girls set probably wasn't my favorite and he knows it. It was none of his business to get involved him and ya know I hope we can be friends in the future, but I have not spoken to him since and honestly..... I could care less if I do. He's talented I won't deny, but he can't talk to people the way any way he chooses." Kelly: "Look, Percilla and I, yeah we hung out in groups during Aca-Girls and East Meets West filming, probably more during EMW because the cast was closer, they were group outings. We never had lash outs, we maybe shared a couple laughs. But ya'll honeys gotta understand that Gold's statement was one sided and I'm not just gonna let her slam my girl like that. I don't care if she wants to lash out over a 3 sentence chit, go ahead. You guys have to remember, she got already A LOT of opinions on social media over what she said. I was just another person who posted my opinion. Yet she chooses to lash at just me? Huh. The girl can sing like an angel and is super fierce which I admire but other than that, you have to learn to hold your tongue dear or it's gonna get cut off." Can we just label these two as the most real people on Wiki Channel? We wish they weren't fighting, then they could be partners in crime! We also contacted Chesney Ramirez, who starred in East Meets West with the two and is on Break Free with Gold, for a statement. Her reps told us however she refuses to get involved. ---- ---- WIKI CHANNEL NEW RELEASES Wclassics.png|With "Wiki Channel Classics Collection," you can watch classic episodes of the oldest Wiki Channel shows, plus catch a sneak peek of "Break Free"!|link=Wiki Channel Classics Collection Gary and Gerry Bad to Clone.png|Buy "Gary and Gerry: Bad to the Clone" and you can laugh at episodes from both season 1 and 2 of the series!|link=Gary and Gerry: Bad to the Clone ---- SUPER BOWL SPILLS Lastly, in our of the Super Bowl, we had to do something football themed! So, for you interest, we met up with the cast of East Meets West to hear their views on this big football event! They played football, they cheered for football, they even sung about football. But what do they really think? ALEXANDER: "Patriots man! I don't know it's definitely hard this year, because the Seahawks are a great team, but I gotta go with the Patriots on this one. They can win it (laughs) if not I'll run through the mall naked (laughs) I don't think Wiki would like that." SHELLY: "I love the Super Bowl because of the fun and the halftime shows. I feel like whether you like football or not, the Super Bowl is always something you get into because it's practically an American holiday!" CHESNEY: "I really like football, actually! I don't follow it but my parents get really into it so it's something that we'll sit down and watch when we're all together. Super Bowl is big at my house so I'm really excited." RAYELLE: "My dad love, love, LOVES football! So every year he's watching the Super Bowl and my mom and I are just like (laughs) "yaaaaay" with our sarcastic smiles, so he is def excited, but I def like sports too. I'll watch them with friends and I like basketball, not much of a footballer (laughs) but I do enjoy a good game." KELLY: "I'm interested in the football players, does that count for anything? Usually on Super Bowl night, my friends and I have a party. But it doesn't have anything to do with the Super Bowl, we watch Legally Blonde or Dirty Dancing. (laughs) I'm not much like Jess Nightland." ---- We hope you guys enjoyed this Weebley! Go get your tackling on and watch the big game! Category:Blog posts